Insanity cures all
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: No one remembers a thing about anything, strange happenings lead them to one person that can help them problem is she no longer wants to help...
1. Weapon X One long century

**A/N **Ok this may get confusing because its told from several points of view, each chapter will have the person who is speaking (so to speak) it is also AU because the wrestlers work as doctors but enough of my mumbo-jumbo, take a read and lemme know what you think! Just don't be too cruel unless its meant to help me with my writing!

Onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 1 Weapon X; One long century**

This was going to one long century. I was so eternally pissed that I wasn't sure if I could control my rage. Something needed to die because the way I saw it, I got screwed. _Majorly _screwed. Sighing I walked inside Bayview like I owned it, I knew it was risky to be coming here but I couldn't help it. Bayview had become one of my many homes and if I was gonna be stuck here then I was going to sit in a white padded room and do nothing. Who knows maybe I could actually have some fun after thousands of years of working. I flopped down on the shockingly soft bed, I had used some of my old tricks to just sneak into the system. According to the their patient list I had been here three weeks and just stuck to myself. Sighing I rolled over to look at the white wall, if only I could go to sleep forever but nooooo I had to be stuck here. After eveything I had done, I wasn't good enough for death. Typical.

"Good afternoon, how are we feeling?" One of the doctors asked me, I rolled over to find Phil, aka Punk. He wasn't bad but still in my state of being pissed I didn't want to deal with him.

"I'm eternally pissed because I got screwed, how are you?"

He took a seat on the bed, his face turning gentle as though he was dealing with a child. "Why did you get screwed?"

I gave him a sarcastic smile "Because I'm useless to Death, he only wants you if you have a soul or a heart. I have neither"

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes questioning my sanity. I was used to it by now.

"What do you even want Punk?"

"I wanted to make sure your ok, you don't seem to mix with the others"

"All my life I've mixed with others, now I just want to be left alone"

Punk gave a sigh, he didn't know anything about me other than what he saw and a list of my human medications, he didn't even know my name. As far as I was concerned I no longer had one of those, I didn't have anything except a bad leg and a head full of bed memories.

"Look your here for a while so why don't you try to make it easier on yourself"

I gave a snort of sarcastic laughter "The only thing to make it easier is death but since I can't have that I guess I'll just sit here and annoy all of you. I think I earnt that much"

Punk just looked at me clearly confused "How can you say you earnt that?"

"Honey please if it wasn't for me this stupid planet wouldn't even be spinnin"

Punk shook his head trying to stop the millions of questions he had. "Can you at least tell me your name"

"No, now get me a rubix cube. I'm bored"

"Tell me your name and I'll see what I can do"

"Either I get a rubix cube or I brutally murder someone. It's your call"

Sighing he got up, "Fine I'll get the damn cube"

"Good" I sat up and lent against the wall "If you see death on your way tell him I'm willing to deal"

I had to keep my laughter in as I said that, deals was what got me into this crap. You know you shouldn't do something but you do it anyway. Story of my life.

Punk was back in a matter of seconds, smiling somewhat apologetically "I couldn't find a cube but I got cards"

"I guess that can do. You can go now."

"Well you won't be seeing me for a while"

"Because Randy Orton is back from his vaccation" I said matter-or-factly shuffling my cards.

"How did you know?" He asked shocked.

I just rolled my eyes, I had a feeling I was gonna have to say this more than once. "I know everything, you'll get used to it"


	2. Randy Strange feelings

**Chapter 2 Randy; Strange feelings**

I was so glad to be back at work. I had just finished my vaccation and I was itching to get back to it. I should explain a little. My name is Randy Orton and I'm a doctor at Bayview mental asylum. I had been there a while, so long that I couldn't even remember the exact amount of years. I have a sixteen year old daughter, Alana and I'm currently single. I loved everything about my life and I wouldn't change it for the world, there was only one little thing that bugged me, my memory. Either I was getting older or I've had too many shots to the head because the biggest things in my life I can't remember, its like they just happened. I was greatful but things like my daughter being born was something I _wanted_ to remember. Making my way into the huge white building I headed straight to the office to read what had been happening.

"Hey how you been Ortz?" John cut through me, I was so happy he was on dayshift too.

"Good, whats been going on?"

John shrugged, "Not much. You got a new girl in your wing"

I raised an eyebrow, I had only men in my wing. "Girl?"

John laughed "Yeah breasts and everything"

I just chuckled, even though he had been happily married since forever he still didn't fail to notice new women.

"Anyways Punk wrote down all about her and her med list"

I went to my cubby and pulled out his messy scrawl, "He could of written her name."

John turned serious "She hasn't told anyone that. All we know about her is what she looks like and her med list"

After handover we went to our seperate wings and started work, it was alot more involved than people realised. Still it was a good days work and nine times out of ten, a good place to work. Of course that depended on the mood of the patients and the guys you were working with. Luckily my wing were harmless and today I was working with John Cena, Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston. All guys I liked. Taking the med trolley I started at the top of the wing and worked my way down. When I got to room thirteen I finally saw my newest patient, sucking in a breath I just looked at her through the glass. I swear to the holy heavens that I knew her but at the same time I knew she was a stranger. I didn't know her from a bar of soap but she looked so familiar.

"Hi, how are you feeling this morning?" It was a common question, one that usually got them talking.

She sat up and looked at me, her silver curls falling around her face. "I'm feeling fan-fucking-tastic Randy, how are you?"

I ripped the blister pack containing her pills, grabbing the glass of juice by her bed I put them in her hand "Take those for me and you might feel better"

She stuck them in her mouth for three seconds, suddenly she spat them out. "I don't like your medication"

Great, she was going to be difficult. Figures.

"Please take your medication"

She looked at me curiously "Why?"

"Because it will make you feel better"

She spit out laughter that shivers crawl up my spine, it was though I had heard it many times before. "The only way I'll feel better is if I suddenly wake up dead" She laughed again "How you wake up dead is beyond me and I know everything"

I sat down beside her, sometimes they just needed an ear. "Why do you want to die?"

"Because Randy, I've been alive too long"

"How long have you been alive?"

She looked at me clearly thinking "Well if tomorrow is thursday then about four thousand and sixteen years"

Surprise didn't get to me, afterall there was a reason she was in an insane asylum. I quickly scribbled a note and grabbed some more pills. "Will you take this lot?"

"No"

Sighing I put them back in the trolley, her soft voice ripping through me again.

"Hows your daughter Alana?"

"How did you know I had a daughter?"

She giggled "If I can't have death then I'm just gonna resort to randomly picking out facts and annoying you"

"Someone told you, John no doubt"

"Ah but did he tell me that when you got up this morning you had three bits of toast with strawberry jam and a cup of coffee"

I turned and looked at her, that strange feeling welling in me again. How did she know that? Another deep rooted feeling swirled inside my skull, it was almost as if she knew me _personally_. Then again I reasoned that she couldn't know me personally because I didn't know her at all. I had just met her.

"How did you know that?"

She looked at me thoughtfully "Well I'm bored so once again, I know everything. And that means _everything._"

"But you don't know your own name?" Ok I shouldn't be hostile with patients and ninety-nine percent of the time I wasn't but she was getting to me in the worst of ways.

"I know my name Randy, its Weapon X"

Chills went to my core, I had never heard that name before but it still bought the chills like it was the most horrible thing I had ever heard. It was like that was the one thing to bring the human race to its knees.

"Oh and by the way I'd be real protective of your daughter, theres a serial rapist lurking around"

"What?" Blood ran cold like she had just threatened my little girl personally.

"Theres a serial rapist lurking in the shadows, Alana is just his type so keep an eye on her" She settled on her bed and lent against the wall. "And now I'm bored. You can go now"

"If you know theres a rapist why don't you tell the police who it is? Since you know everything" I couldn't help but point that out. I had only known her for ten minutes and already she had gotten under my skin.

She gave me that smirk, one that I was so sure I had seen before. "I'm retired."

"Retired from what?"

She didn't say anything, she just pulled out her cards and started shuffling. "Retired from what?"

Ignoring me she started to play solitare, clearly she wasn't going to say anymore so I took the drug trolley and continued on. Deep down I still had that nasty feeling of knowing. Maybe she was the missing link to my forgotten memories. Shaking my head I ignored that feeling. I didn't know her, she was just another patient that I had to take care of.


	3. Storm Low on funds

**Chapter 3 Storm; Low on funds**

I furiously searced the internet again, there had to be something that could give me payed work. I had a part time job working with the police on murder cases, I saw things that no one else could and I'm proud to say that I closed cases. However most murders weren't hard to solve so I wasn't needed as much as I would of liked. So I was looking for a job so I would be able to make ends meet. I sighed as the net didn't help me with my quest. My partner Jeff Hardy had offered me some money to pull me through but I refused. I wouldn't be the kind of girlfriend that got money from her partner. It was a weird relationship we held anyways and borrowing money from him would make it weirder. See we were once married but that didn't agree with us and we got a divorce, then for some reason I can't remember we started seeing each other again. I guess the flame we had just couldn't die, like his brother apparently. Anyways; we moved back in together and restarted out fling. We were like flatmates, paying and surviving on our feet, the only difference was we shared a bed and some really great sex. Yes, I had to say that. I was ready to smash the laptop it wasn't helping me at all and I wondered just how I was going to buy food this week. Shutting my eye I suddenly wished someone would die in weird circumstances just so I could get payed. Running my hands through my white hair I groaned, maybe I could scab some food from my cousin Harmoni or Iziah. I didn't like that idea much better, Storm Leseveque was **not** a scab. Sadly I may not have that choice. Picking up my cellphone I dialled in the number for the bank, hopefully I had enough to get something for tonight. Punching in my pin I waited for that automated voice to tell me how much I had exactly.

_"You have two hundred million dollars" _

I almost choked, surely that was wrong or someone was playing a cruel joke. My first instinct told me it was Iziah. It wasn't unusual for her to play mean jokes like this. Instead of getting over excited like most people I decided to ring the bank and tell them of their mistake. A part of me wanted to keep that money but a bigger part of me told me be fair. It was like it was in my nature. Sighing I rung the bank.

"Hello Goldstone bank, Theresa speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi Theresa, I just rung the auto service and I think there may of been a mistake"

"What kind of mistake?"

"It gave me the wrong total"

She took down my info and typed into my account, "Well Ms Leseveque your total shows two hundred million dollars. Deposited yesterday"

"Do you know who deposited it?" I was thankful that it wasn't a mistake but something inside me told me to get to the bottom of it. Again it was like it was in my nature.

She obviously looked through the records, I knew that whoever had put that money in my account would have to sign for it. "He has asked to remain anonymous but has assured us that the money was to go into your account"

Mystery solved, I was going to murder Jeff Hardy. "Ok you can't tell me his name but can you at least tell me if he had multi-coloured hair and a tattoo on his arm?"

She gave a little sigh "Ms I can't do that"

"Look your not giving away anything important, just tell me about his hair"

She was quiet for a moment before giving me something "He was bald but he was covered in tattoos"

"Thank you Theresa, you have been really helpful" I hung up more lost than ever. I knew no one fitting that loose desciption but then again I held no real memories, I could know who it was. I couldn't shake the mysterious money, yes I was now rich and wouldn't have to worry about money issues ever again but deep down, I was now more concerned where that money came from. I had to know who gave it to me and why.


	4. Weapon X My only friend

**Chapter 4 Weapon X; My only friend**

Another boring day of playing cards, it was the only thing that was stopping me from going out there and killing. Sluts could breathe easy for another afternoon. As always my peaceful retirement was shattered by a fucking doctor, of course it was my favourite doctor. Randy. I liked him for many reasons but the main reason I liked him was because I liked taunting him. He would never know about anything unless I wanted him too and there was no way in hell that was going to happen. However I will admit that it was fun telling him things that he would never remember. I was stuck here for the rest of time I had to do something to keep me from getting bored.

"You have a visitor" He said nicely

"Yeah I know that" I rolled my eyes "Seriously why don't you tell me something I don't know"

He exhaled sharply trying to calm down, I guess I was pushing his buttons more than necessory.

"Sorry Randy but I'm gonna be like this until I get what I want"

"And what do you want?"

"Death"

He shook his head "Sorry but I can't give you that" He showed my visitor in and left us to it.

"Hello old friend"

He gave me that smile that always managed to get her going, not me someone else. "I like what you've done with the place"

"Yeah well I would smother it in blood but people don't take kindly to being slaughtered"

He chuckled like I was joking, I wasn't. "I delivered the money as you asked"

"Thank you"

"May I ask, why give her all your money?"

I let out a laugh "It wasn't my money, it was her's. It was time it was returned to the rightful owner"

"So I guess this is it" He looked at me somewhat sadly, I knew he was happy that I had saved him but he would always miss her. Even I missed her.

"I guess so. Just remember when she finds you and she will, you have no connection to me. At all"

He nodded his bald head "I get it"

"Make sure you do because I don't wanna be found especially by her. If I'm found I will hunt you down and take back everything I've given you"

He just rolled those brown orbs "Yeah yeah I hear you. I won't let it slip that I know you"

"Good because I just want to exsist"

"Tired of living huh?"

I gave another smirk "Yeah you could say that. Now go and remember you are to stay away from her, you go near her I will know"

He gave me a sad nod, I had saved his life but in exchange of something he didn't want to give up, the love of his life. "I know just promise me to keep her safe"

I gave him that much because despite my harsh orders he had stayed loyal. Thats a first. "I will old friend. Thank you for your help"

"Anytime"


	5. Alana Jade

**Chapter 5 Alana; Jade**

I made way up those concrete steps to Bayview, Dad didn't like me coming to work but if I was honest I was kinda scared to be home alone. Usually my best friend Rose Cena was with me but she was on vaccation with her mum. They had offered to take me as well but Dad said no. Usually he would be leniant but since returning to work he had been weird. I mean really weird. Sure he wanted to know where I was going but now he wanted to know all details and practically had me on a leash. After a lot of prodding he had told me about the rapist on the loose and that had officially scared me. So after a short day at school I headed straight to the mental home to see if Dad could have lunch with me. I was close to Dad, he was the only parent I had. I had no idea who was mother was, I couldn't remember her and neither could he. I was walking the familiar route to Dad when suddenly one of his patients came up to me. He was a huge guy with a dragon tatt on his left arm. His gray eyes peircing through me. I was about to say something when he grabbed me in a bear hug, weeping profusely.

"Jade! You've come home! Oh Dad missed you so much!" He held me at an arms' lenth, looking me over. "Where have you been Jade?"

I had no idea what to say because this guy had freaked me out so much, I didn't want to tell him that I wasn't Jade because he might get angry.

"Jade?" He questioned stepping forward, Oh crap.

"Thats not Jade" A soft voice spoke from behind him. He turned around and looked at her.

"Its not?"

"No Jade has gone to the shop. She's going to get her favourite lollies and your newspaper. She's knows how you like reading about the world"

He broke into a smile looking at my savoiur "She'll be back soon?"

She nodded smiling gently "Yeah she asked me to tell you she'll meet you in the lounge and you can do the crossword together"

"Oh she knows I like the crosswords" He smiled finally he turned to me "Sorry I thought you were my Jade"

"Its ok" I got out shakily just wanting him to go away because he had scared me so much.

Once he had gone she looked at me "Your welcome Alana"

"How did you know my name?"

"I know your Dad" She shrugged walking with me to Dad, "Fred is harmless if you just assure him that Jade is on her way home"

"Who's Jade?" The curiousity got to me.

"His daughter. She was raped and murdered in front of him. The memory of it drove him insane and now all he wants is Jade to come home. Every girl your age he see's, is Jade. I really feel for him and Jade makes me jealous"

I didn't want to know why so I didn't say anything but now I felt for Fred, having to see your daughter go through that. Poor guy.

"Whats your name?" I asked her, she looked really weird for a nurse. With her long black hair and silver curls. Colourful art splashed all over her skin and not to mention her silver eyes.

"Weapon X" She said simply stopping outside room thirteen. Clearly this was her stop.

"Thank you for helping me, you are a really good nurse"

She laughed patting my shoulder softly "Oh honey, I'm not a nurse. I'm a patient"


	6. Storm Diggin'

**Chapter 6 Storm; Diggin'**

I couldn't stop myself from digging into this matter of the mystery money. Sadly the bank was no help and was hell bent on not helping me, no wonder people rob them. Wondering what exactly I was going to do once I found the person that gave me that money, a part of me liked this, the chase. It felt normal which is saying alot. Strange things had been happening to me ever since I could remember, it all started a few years ago when I married Jeff and we were looking for our first house. We came across this two storey gothic styled mansion, the moment I saw it I was drawn to it, it wasn't a house. It was _home_. Pooling our money together we rung the real estate guys and asked to put in a bid. Sadly the bid had stopped and the house was already sold. I had to ask who had bought it and because it wasn't a closed bidding, she told me. I can assure you I had a heart attack when the woman on the other end told me that Storm Leseveque had bought it. I told her that couldn't be possible because I was Storm and I hadn't bought any house. The next day she came to see me and right there in front of me were several bits of evidence that I had not only bought the house but I now owned it. I let it go thinking that my father had done it somehow, he assures me everyday that he didn't. From the moment I stepped inside the house I got strange feelings left, right and centre. The kitchen for example, when I was in there I had this urge to make sure that it was hospital clean at all times. I got the feeling that something _bad_ would happen if I didn't. That feeling scared me more than I thought possible so I kept hospital clean because deep inside me I didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't. Then there was the basement, everytime I went near it I got the feeling that it was for pure evil. Evil had taken place down there and I kept away from it because I was smart enough to stay away from evil. I was tempted I must say but again another feeling told me to resist so I stayed out of the basement. The strangest and strongest feeling I got was from the garage. Since moving in I hadn't been inside, it was bolted shut anyways. I could easily get in but the bad feelings transpired into life fearing feelings, thats right I hadn't been in my own garage because I thought that it would end up killing me. The strangest part for me however was, I felt like I rightfully owned the entire house except the garage. It wasn't mine and I shouldn't go in there unless I was given the go ahead and I knew I wouldn't get that anytime soon. I decided that maybe it was time I called in a favour from my old friend Alex Cross, I can't remember how I met him but seeing as how he was a detective I figured I met him through miss-can't-obey-the-law-to-save-herself (Iziah)

"Hey Alex its Storm how are you?"

"I am good Storm, I take it you would like a favour?"

"Well if your giving them out" I laughed "I just need to know who depostited this money into my account and hopefully where I can find them"

Alex gave me a sigh, "I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks Alex your the best"

I had just hung up with Alex when Jeff walked in from work. "Hey babe, how was work?"

"Good" He shot a look at the laptop "Any luck?"

He knew all about this money and my new quest to find the person who did it. He had asked me to drop it but I couldn't. I couldn't explain it but I got a feeling that this was like a thread on a sweater, pull it and eventually the whole thing would unravel. I believed so strongly that they knew every answer to just about any question I could ask.

"Is there any point in telling you to drop it?" Jeff asked again getting a drink of water. He just didn't want me to get hurt but he couldn't deny this because he was in the same state as me, lost memories and strange feelings.

"I can't Jeff, I have to find out why I was given that money"

He came over and kissed my head "Well if you need me, I'm here"

I smiled greatfully, sure our marriage had crumpled faster than a house of cards but to me he was still my best friend and now apparently lover. "Thanks honey" I gave him a quick kiss just as my phone rang.

"Tell me something good"

"I have no person for you but I have an adress" Alex said in hushed tones. That could work.

"Thanks Alex, can you text me the address?"

"Doing it now." Alex said before hanging up.

Jeff looked at me, "When are you going and do you want me with you?"

I didn't want to offend him but I had a feeling that taking Iziah would somehow be safer. "You wanna take Iziah?"

"If you don't mind"

"Just make sure she keeps you safe, I don't wanna lose you" He kissed me again before heading upstairs to get unchanged. I quickly rung Iziah, I knew she had been in the same state of strange feelings, she just didn't admit it. Typical.

"Hey Stormy, what can I do for you?"

"Can you come with me tomorrow? I may need your rage. I found the guy that gave me that money"

Iziah let out a sigh "No, there is no conspiracy Storm, there is no evil plan. So let it go."

With that she hung up on me. I don't think she would admit it but I think those missing memories made her sad, it was like she had lost a part herself.


	7. Iziah Everything burns

**Chapter 7 Iziah; Everything burns**

After I had hung up on Storm I flopped down on the couch and pondered what she had said. I didn't believe her fucked up theory, the girl had just been declared rich. Stop asking questions and enjoy it already. I however couldn't shake a certain feeling I got every now and then, that feeling of abandonment. It shook my core with rage I had never felt before. Luckily my husband could shake me free of it everytime. My husband Rey came home from work and flopped next to me. He worked as a builder and I have to say he was very good at what he did, Rey could build anything, it was like second nature to him. We had been married since forever but I was still very much in love, I had no interest in other men. Rey was the one for me. I was very lucky because Rey felt the same way.

"How was work?"

Rey shrugged "Same as always." He shot me a look "Are you ok babe?"

"Just Storm ringing with her fucked up theories again," I shook my head, silver curls flying about "Anyways lets talk about something else"

"Ok I've come up with a new game" Rey grinned wildly, to us that meant a new sex game. They were always fun.

"Ooh like what?"

"Strip darts"

I giggled "Combining sharp things with you naked, you know me so well"

"We just need a dart board"

"I think Dad has one in the attic at his house, I'll go and get it and you can make yourself all pretty for me"

Rey laughed kissing my cheek "Don't be too long Izzy, I want to play"

I just rolled my eyes playfully, grabbing my jacket I headed over to Dads. He lived only a few streets away.

"Hey Dad" I said walking in the ranch slider, he and his partner Trish Stratus were at the table reading the newspaper and doing other various crap.

"Hey baby-girl, what have you come for this time?" Dad asked knowingly, I guess the only reason I came over these days was to grab something or to give bad news.

"Dart board. Do you mind if I grab it?"

"Go for it, just don't wreck it"

"I won't"

Trish tsked at something making me stop, "What?"

"Another girl raped and murdered, its a damn shame"

I read over her shoulder, a cold feeling sweeping my veins. "What was she doing walking by herself at half past one in the morning? Idiot deserved what she got"

They both looked at me not expecting the coldness I had suddenly displayed "What? She knew there was a maniac on the loose she should of been careful and not walk around by herself late at night"

"Thats harsh Iziah, even for you" Trish said gently

I just shrugged "She asked for it. Anyways to the dart board" I dashed upstairs to the attic more than eager to get back to Rey.

After pulling random boxes out of my way I began my search for the dart board, I could only hope that Dad and Hunter hadn't ruined it. It wouldn't of surprised me if they had, I swear when they were together they were worse than children. After about ten minutes of searching I finally saw it behind more boxes. Sighing I started to move them to one side. The last box wouldn't budge, something was blocking it. Annoyed I shifted it as much as I could which wasn't much. That rage was starting to build again and I wasn't sure if I could stop it. I looked down the side of this huge ass box, a long black handle stuck out from behind it. Navigating the box around the black thing I managed to free it. I could not believe my eyes. Stuck behind this box was a crossbow. No one in my family had ever owned a crossbow, I may not remember much but I remember weaponry and this one was new. Looking at the sleek black design I couldn't resist. Gently I bent down and picked it up. MISTAKE. The minute I touched it my hands burnt, the fire spread from my hand and travelled up my arm. Burning with such intensity I fell back on my ass, breathing heavily. I swear that crossbow just burnt me. Carefully I moved the surrounding boxes so I could get a proper look at it, so sleek and shiny complete with silver arrow. My eyes bulged more as I looked at the tip, caked around the pointy end was blood. Dry blood. Someone had been shot with this crossbow, for a minute my mind flashed to Dad. Paranoid thoughts crossed my mind as I imagined my God fearing father shooting someone with this weapon. Willing it away I reached for the crossbow again, at the last second my hands stopped listening to me and refused to go any further. They had already learnt, do not touch the crossbow. The more I tried to touch it the more the feeling intensifyed and I finally got it. I wasn't allowed to touch it if I did then I might as well douse myself in gasoline and set myself a-light. It would be a less painful way to die. Pulling out my phone I called Storm, maybe she was right, maybe whoever gave her that money could shed some light on some other issues.

"Yes Iziah?"

"Pick me up tomorrow, I'll come with you" I said before hanging up again. Forgetting the dart board I got the hell outta there quick smart, more than freaked out. Whoever that crossbow belonged too, they didn't want anyone touching it. Ever.


	8. Storm Your dead!

**Chapter 8 Storm; Your dead!**

The drive to this mystery house was quiet, Iziah still didn't admit that she got feelings but she swore black and blue that that crossbow burnt her, I believed her because the mark was still on her hand. Iziah just looked out the window as I drove, we had no idea where we were going or who we were about to meet but the tension was mounting.

"Any idea who it is?" I asked at the quietness, I hated awkward silence, it was just plain annoying.

Izzy just shrugged, not looking at me.

"Your scared at who we could find aren't you?"

Izzy rolled her eyes "I don't get scared Storm, you should know that"

"Well I'm scared, thats why I bought you"

She just looked at me surprised, it was an on going joke that I couldn't remember the origin of, but I had it inside me that Iziah wanted to kill me. We were close but I had a feeling that deep inside of her she held unspeakable evil. It was just a feeling I got.

Pulling up in the drive-way I shot her one last look "Well here we go, ready?"

She just shrugged getting out of the car.

"Well time to find out who gave me that money and more importantly why"

"Lets do it Stormy"

We walked up to the front door, I had it in me to take in my surroundings. Everything was kept neat without a shred of evidence that anyone lived there. Knocking on the door, I prepared myself for who it could be.

"Coming!" A voice shouted out. I swear I knew it. I thought I was prepared for who answered the door but when that wood was pulled back I was not prepared, not even a little bit. Neither was Iziah. We just looked at him shocked. No, none of us was prepared to see Eli Navarro, Jamie's first boyfriend who was killed in a car accident, very much alive.

"Eli?"

He sighed running a hand over his bald scalp "Knew this was coming, I guess you should come in"

We stepped into his house and again I looked around taking it all in, he had nothing. Actually he had less than nothing and that was saying something.

"I'm sorry but aren't you meant to be, I don't know, dead?" Iziah asked looking at him.

He shrugged "Things change Izzy. Tell me how is Jamie?" He asked eagerly, his brown eyes flaring up. We knew enough to know that he loved Jamie more than life itself.

"You gave me that money?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because it was yours, it was about time it was returned to its rightful owner"

"How did I get that much money?"

"It was left to you, by Ted"

I didn't know this Ted guy but something told me I didn't want to know him.

"Someone saved you, who was it?"

"I cannot tell you, she'll kill me"

"Tell us or I'll kill you"

Eli sighed obviously making his choice "I cannot tell you her name or where to find her but I can tell you to follow your feelings or prehaps you should start looking at the missing persons list because nobody is wiped from the system not even her"

"What do you mean no one is wiped from the system?"

Eli just shrugged "Just take heed of what I said because I can gaurantee that I won't be around tomorrow"

"Ok enough" Iziah suddenly grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall, "Alright straight answers only Eli. Number one; Why did you give Storm that money?"

"Because it was her's"

"Where did she get it?"

"Ted left it to her because of everything he had done to her"

"Where can we find Ted?"

"He's dead"

"Who gave you the money to deposit into her account?"

Eli shook his head the best he could, Iziah still squeezing his windpipe. "I can't say."

"Why?"

"Because everytime I try too say her name she stops me. She is very powerful"

Iziah let him go and gave him an odd look "Where can we find her?"

"She won't let me say that either. All I can tell you is follow your feelings and look at the missing persons list"

Iziah rolled her eyes, those silver eyes never seemed to stop rolling "Ok well your insane and we're going now" She grabbed my arm and began pulling. I don't know where she suddenly got the attitude but I had to admit it was helpful. We got our answers.

"And where would you find insane people!" Eli called out after us.

"Insane asylum" I said as I began to drive again. "Thats where you would find insane people"

"And how does that help?"

I pursed my lips again, thinking it over "Maybe she has all the answers that we're looking for"

Iziah dug through my glove box knowing that I would have candy in there, putting a few jubes in her mouth she gave me a smile "Well I don't know about you Storm but I'm hooked. We gotta solve this mystery because we are now scooby-doo characters"

"Ooh bags on being Daphne!"

Iziah laughed "Fine I'll be the nerd, the point is we have to get to the bottom of this"

"And should we involve Harmoni?"

Iziah didn't say anything for a moment, "Yes" She said slowly. "But only if she wants too"

I pulled into the drive-way of my house, we just sat there for a moment. I looked at her seriously "We don't involve the guys. For now its just the three of us. Deal?"

"Alright _Daphne_"

"Uh-huh _Velma_"


	9. Weapon X Chattin with death

**Chapter 9 Weapon X; Chattin with death**

I was pissed. More than pissed. He had bluntly given away my position. It would only be a matter of time before Storm found me. Maybe it was time I stopped running. I had to laugh at that, I hadn't ran in years.

"Hello Eli time to die!" I announced just orbing inside his house. He didn't even flinch, he just looked at me in my official garb.

"Your a little late"

"Yeah" I just looked at him "Are you really willing to give it up everything I gave you"

"It means nothing if I can't have her" He looked at me sadly. I really didn't expect him to stick around. It's true what they say, the hardest thing in life is too watch the love of your life love someone else.

"Well I won't kill you fast Eli, not because I want you to suffer but because I need to have a chat to death"

He looked at me hopefully "Can you let me see her, just one more time?"

I couldn't handle that look on his face, I knew how he felt for two reasons, because one; I'm an empath and two; because I had to see Randy everyday knowing that I could never go back to what we had. I took his hand "Alright, we can look but thats all Eli"

I always felt like a God as I watched over people, lurking in the shadows knowing that they wouldn't be able to see me no matter what but as me and Eli looked at Jamie, I felt like a stalker. His eyes lit up when he saw her talk and laugh with her daughter Rose. Her smile lit up more when her husband John walked down the stairs. Eli watched them sadly

"At least he loves her. Promise me that if he hurts her you'll kill him"

"I give you my word Eli now lets get this over with, I need to have my chat with Death"

He closed his eyes, not making a sound. His body began to convulse as my invisible vectors began to choke him. It didn't take long for Death to show up, his black cloak trailing the ground. If he had eyes in those black sockets he would of rolled them at me.

"Why do you pursue me?"

"Because you screwed me over"

"You screwed yourself over"

As my friend slowly lost his life I argued with Death, that skeletal frame not budging an inch. "You have to take me with you sometime"

"You have nothing I want. Your useless to me"

Eli let go of life and his body was picked apart. His soul and heart vanishing into deaths cloak, his spirit latching onto his bony hand. Death would take him to his final resting spot.

"Take me with you and I'll give you any soul you want"

"Its too late, you made your bed. Now you must lie in it" Gently his bony hand stroked my face, "Your here because they need you"

He took his latest "client" to his fate.

I could only watch them go, an unknown sadness taking over my rage. He was right, I was stuck here so I may as well get used to it.


	10. Storm The garage

**Chapter 10 Storm; The garage**

All day me and Iziah had gone through the missing person's list in hopes that a name struck us. Nothing did which was rather deflating. We had sent Harmoni a text about what we were doing and why we were doing it but so far she hadn't replied.

"This is just a waste of time" Iziah groaned running her hands through her hair, "And I hate wasting time"

I just raised an eyebrow, when she said that I got hit with deja-vu, like it had been said before only not by her, by someone else.

"Alright lets go over what Eli said." I said taking out my notepad "Ok, insane people live in mental homes, I was left money by a guy named Ted and the person in question that saved him was a woman"

"Well obviously the woman in question is at the nut house"

I rolled my eyes again as I went over my valid point for the fifth time "Izzy we can't just go into every mental home and ask if they have a female patient that knows Eli Navarro"

"Why not?"

I let out a groan "Because thats not how it works"

"How what works?"

I couldn't answer her but to me there was a right way and wrong way of doing things and something told me that Iziah's way was always the wrong way.

"He said to follow our feelings" Iziah shuddered like human emotion was the most disgusting thing ever.

I stood up abrubtly knocking my chair over, "Jeff!" I hollered loudly, finally I was getting somewhere at least thats what I hoped. He came down the stairs in nothing but a towel. For a moment I was thrown and I wondered exactly why our marriage ended.

"You hollered?"

"Yeah where are the bolt cutters?"

"Uh I have no idea"

"Gimme five minutes, I'll find 'em" Iziah got up and started sniffing around like an animal. Ok that was weird. She had done some weird shit in her time but this took the cake. She instantly went to the basement, Izzy obviously didn't get that evil feeling because she pushed the door open without fear and made her way down the steps. A few moments later she was back, the boltcutters in hand. She smiled at me helpfully

"Told you I would find 'em"

"Did you not feel the evil?"

Iziah shrugged "All I felt was peace. It was like I was used to it"

"Iziah being at peace with evil, yeah didn't see that coming"

"Why did you want the bolt cutters?"

I opened the ranch slider and headed outside to the garage "Its time we opened the garage"

Iziah grabbed my hand, trembling slightly "I have a bad feeling about this Storm"

"I do too but our answers may lie in here"

With a little bit of force I snapped the lock off and peeled back the door. Taking a deep breath we pulled back the black curtain and was met with a huge surprise. The garage was done up like a bedroom complete with bed, drawers and a table. Someone had lived here before me. Everything was black but coated in a thick layer of dust.

"Ok now I feel that if I touch anything I will be hung with my own intestines" Iziah whispered looking around. "Hey look at this"

I peered over her shoulder at the tiny medal. The name had been left off, like it was forgotten forever. I kept looking around for any clue that could lead us to the mystery woman and everything else.

"Whoever she was, she must of been in a constant state of mourning"

"What makes you say that?" Iziah asked still looking at the awards. She was trying to spy a name but so far nothing. Typical.

"Everything is black and small. So it was a small woman" I looked at a top thoughtfully. "Try this on"

"What? Why?"

"I wanna see if it fits you. It's gonna go no where near me"

Huffing insults she took off her shirt and put on this foreign one, it fit her like a glove.

"Interesting" I murmuered looking around at the book shelf. "I'm really starting to like this"

"Like what?"

"Don't you see? Its a puzzle. Whoever has done this wants to be found, we just gotta work it out"

"Storm this isn't a puzzle. Its just circumstance"

I shook my head "No its not and I will find them"

Iziah looked at me "I don't like you when your like this."

"Like what?"

"When your all...huntery" She shot me a look like that was perfect English "I'm gonna go because I have the feeling that the longer I'm here the more painful the death"

"Fine but I'm gonna keep looking"

"Call me if you find anything or if Harmoni calls" Iziah patted my shoulder before leaving me alone in the garage.

I kept looking, first at the big stuff like the awards on the drawers and walls, inch by inch I was gonna pick this room apart until I found something, anything that could lead me to my answers. As I looked over the best sportsman award and the baseball awards I knew Iziah was right, I was back in huntery mode. Being a hunter made more sense than anything I've ever done in my entire life.


	11. Harmoni Missing pictures

**Chapter 11 Harmoni; Missing pictures**

I had gotten the text from Izzy and Storm, I just wasn't sure that I wanted to dig. I held the strange feelings like they did. The worst one I got was when I looked at my husband Ian, I got a strange mix of lust and fear. I shouldn't be afraid of my own husband but it was there. It wasn't like he abused me or did anything to make me afraid but I couldn't help it. Ian was the best husband I could hope for, he was there when I needed him, he always remembered birthdays, anneversaires and other important dates but when I looked into those chocolate brown orbs I saw that somewhere inside him he was somehow nasty. I thought that if I started to poke into the unforgotten I would somehow provoke him and I wasn't sure I could handle that. I reasoned that if we couldn't remember it then it wasn't worth remembering and there was a reason we couldn't remember it and I figured it was all bad.

"You ok Harm?" Ian asked cutting through my thoughts. His eyes reflected nothing but love but I thought that if I told him what they had sent it would set him off.

"Yeah"

He narrowed his eyes "Are you sure? You seem upset or possibly distracted"

I let out a sigh, possibly making the worst decision I had ever made. I decided to tell him everything. Who know's maybe he could help. "Izzy sent me this text"

He looked at my phone his face twisted into confusion "What does that mean, doing some digging?"

"She reckons that she has found someone that could help us remember what we can't remember"

Ian just looked at me, not saying a word and thats when I got that fear of him again. I could just see him snapping and doing something truely _evil_. Instead he took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Just tell me where to start"

"You want to help?" I looked at him not believing it,

"Course I do" He looked at me confused "Why wouldn't I want to help?"

I decided to tell him what I had been feeling, ok _that_ was probably my worst mistake.

Ian looked at me like I had just stabbed him in the heart "How could you think I would ever hurt you?"

"I'm sorry Ian really, but thats just what happens. Trust me I hate it because I love you more than anything"

He took my in his arms and kissed my lips tenderly "Harm I love you and I would never hurt you. I'd rather die than hurt you"

"I love you too Ian" As always that feeling was put to rest. For now.

Suddenly he lept up his face twisting with glee. "I'll be right back. Stay right there"

He ran upstairs for something, when he got back he held the family album. I don't know how that would help.

He just shrugged "Maybe it could help. Whoever sent that money is connected to you somehow, maybe they got snapped"

"Couldn't hurt I guess" I opened the book and glanced over images of me, Jamie, Izzy and Storm when we were little.

I suddenly gasped "OMG! Ian look at this!" I grabbed the picture out. It was a group shot of the family. Dad, Hunter, aunt Steph and my stepmother Trish were in the back. Kneeled in front was me, Izzy, Jamie and Storm. The weird part was me and Izzy had our arms wrapped around a grey shadow. It was like the camera meant to take the picture that way. Whoever that was had somehow removed themselves from the picture.

"Do you know who it is?"

I shook my head, my eyes not leaving the photo "I have no idea and I have a feeling they don't want me to know"

"Go and show Izzy and Storm, maybe they know. You do that and I'll see what else I can find"

I kissed his lips "I'll be right back."

"Just make sure you come back. I can't lose you"

And that feeling was back.


	12. Alana Saved by an angel

**Chapter 12 Alana; Saved by an injury**

I pulled my jacket around me further trying to block out the cold. I knew this was a bad idea the moment I started this but I knew that deep down I really didn't care. I was in love. I sighed again as I made my way down the dark street. I knew it was stupid to be walking down the street by yourself late at night but I was too paranoid about Dad seeing him. No one would approve of my relationship with him and when Dad found out he would flip. It wasn't just Dad, it was my best friend Rose, her father and her mother. No one would like it if they found out about us. It was the main fact that he was thirty two and I was only sixteen. I kept walking, not far from home. The difficult part was sneaking back in, usually it wasn't hard because Dad worked the night shift but now that he was on day shift it was a lot harder.

"Hey!" A pair of headlights beamed through me. Oh this wasn't good. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said as I kept walking.

He caught up to me easily and grabbed my arm, an ugly smile on his face. "Come with me quietly or I'll slit your throat"

I was so scared I had no other choice, I knew he who he was now. He was the rapist that I was so afraid of. I couldn't believe that I was in this situaton. Just when I thought I had it figured something else happened that I wasn't prepared for. He started coughing and spluttering, His eyes rolled into his head as he dropped to one knee. My saviour came from the shadows, looking extremely bored.

"Weapon X?" I was stunned beyond belief. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass what does it look like?" She rolled her eyes as my potiental attacker stopped choking. "You can go now"

She let him flee and like that he was gone. Turning to me she gave me that look of disapprovment. "You should know better Alana"

"Thank you for coming"

"Sure" She began to walk with me down the street "So how long have you been involved with him?"

"A little over six months"

She gave a little laugh "Wow he really has lost his skills, usually he would know within five minutes. Six if I was there. Some reason I made him nervous"

"You knew my Dad?"

She just shrugged "So are you going to tell him or wait til he finds out on his own?"

"I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"Well I suggest that you didn't get involved with him in the first place but thats just me"

"He's gonna be so pissed"

She laughed again "Oh yeah he is, and possibly wind up killin him unless of course something stops him"

"You can talk to him?"

She shook her head "No. Won't be doing that anytime soon. I've messed up enough its time for me to sit back and watch yourselves burn"

I ignored that statement because I had no idea what to say to it. "Thank you for walking me home"

"Thats ok. Just get inside and don't do anything stupid like that again. I won't come a second time"

"Are you gonna be ok walking back by yourself?"

"Honey they don't come badder than me anymore"

I watched her walk down the street and no shit, right before my eyes she vanished into thin air. I don't believe in the supernatural. Now I do.


	13. Randy Me & you

**Chapter 13 Randy; Me & you**

Finally a day off. Don't get me wrong I loved my work, I was good at it but if truth be told Weapon X was freaking me out. She seemed to look at me in the oddest of ways. Like she wanted to tell me something but always decided against it. When her gaze fell on me I swear she was reading my thoughts and probing my soul. She had my answers, I knew she did. Call it intution or paranoia but I knew she knew more than she was letting on. Alana had been acting weird also, weird in the fact that she visited Weapon X frequently, talking about god knows what. Was I paranoid in thinking they were discussing me? Yes. Sharp blasts cut through my thoughts, sighing inwardly I got up and answered the door. On the other side was a very strange looking girl. Long white hair tied in plaits, her white eyes scouring me nervously. Storm. I had no idea who she was but that name just blared at me.

"Hi my name is Storm Lesveque" She started nervously. "This is gonna sound really weird but please hear me out"

"Ok" Already I was intruiged and slamming the door in her face didn't seem like an option.

"I was digging through some old boxes yesterday and I found a photograph, I was hoping you could tell me who it is" She said handing me a picture. I looked at it, pure shock rocketing through my body at an alarming speed, my head pounding with questions. It was a picture of me in some weird looking armor holding a really big sword. My tattooed arm was around the shoulders of a grey shadow. Whoever it was had removed themselves from the photo, it was like I was actually posing with the grey-ness. I turned it over, _Randy & me_ was written on the back.

"Do you know who it is?" She asked hopefully.

I shook my head "No idea. Where did you say you found this?"

"In some old boxes in my garage" Storm sighed "Have we met before?"

I shook my head, I would recall meeting someone that odd looking "No. Why do you have this picture?"

"Thats what I want to know. Somehow, some way we are connected and I want to know how"

I stepped back and let her in "Maybe I could be of some help"

She stepped inside and looked around "Ok that is so weird"

"What?"

"I have never been here in my entire life yet I get the feeling that I have been here and seen some nasty things." She shuddered "Dirty disgusting things. Images that are with me forever yet I can't remember them"

"Have you found anything else with my picture?" I don't know why but I swore I knew this girl. I knew on _instinct_ that she was smart, smarter than your average person. She had the sort of mind that worked differently. She reminded me of Weapon X. "Do you know anyone called Weapon X?"

Storms eyes widened "I swear I've heard that name before"

"But you don't know where"

She shook her head, grabbing a bit of paper she scribbled down her number "If you remember who it is in the photo give me a call. If I find anything else concerning you I'll give you a call"

"Ok. I'll see if I can do anything from here"

She gave me smile, one that reminded me of pure evil "I guess I could be seeing you soon Randy. It was nice meeting you."

For the rest of the afternoon I just looked at that photo, I had no idea why I was in armor or holding a sword. Closing my eyes I let it go and drifted, at least in dreamland I was normal.

_*Convenient dream sequence!* _

_Dark trees surrounded me and all I could see was the blur. Smiling to myself I jumped after the blur, she wouldn't escape me again. I let her rest by a rotting tree, gaining breath and picking up the scent of the enemies around her. I admired her for a bit, she certainly was beautiful with her long flowing hair. Her hunting clothes hugged her body tightly making my mouth water with desire. She didn't wear armor anymore, she didn't need it. She was too good for armor. She looked around, looking straight in my direction, I knew she couldn't see me but I still hid. Shaking her head she continued on with her journey, bouncing off trees like a small pinball. She stopped again at a clearing, the stars peeking out making her silver ringlets shine like a halo. She just stood in the middle of the clearing looking at the stars above, her face relaxed and at peace. Stalking my way silently I got closer and just looked at my wife. There was no-one like her and thats what I loved the most. The lust got to me, I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to touch her. Silently I started to stalk my way to her, she just stayed where she was but I knew that the second I stepped foot on that clearing she knew I was there. With all my strength I tackled her to the ground, my hands pinning her slender arms to the ground. She just looked at me smiling, "Is that your sword or are you happy to see me?"_

_"I'm very happy to see you Huntress" _

_"As you always are Hunter" She could of easily escaped my grip but she seemed almost comfortable pinned under my weight. Her silver eyes pouring into my blue ones. _

_"I'll never forget you Huntress" _

_She looked at me sadly "You have too Hunter"_

_I dipped my head and kissed her..._

_*End convenient dream sequence!* _

Sitting bolt up I grabbed a paper and pencil and wrote down everything I remembered about that daydream. It felt real, as though it had actually happened. As fast as it came it went, I couldn't remember half of it but I got down what I could. When I was done writing I was left with, _Huntress, Hunter, wife_. Ok information overload. I had only one conclusion and it only bought on more questions. If I was Hunter, who was Huntress and when in the blue hell did I get married? Why was I in the woods tackling her? Why did I have to forget? and the last question that got to me was Did this mean I wasn't human?


	14. Storm Killer on the loose

**Chapter 14 Storm; Killer on the loose**

That annoying phone was really starting to piss me off. It just kept ringing and ringing, it was like it had no respect for the fact that I was busy trying to figure out my past. Because I couldn't handle the ringing any longer I answered it.

"What? This better be about pizza" I snapped into the reciever. I had heard that line before, like everything else I wasn't sure where.

"Uh Storm?"

"Speaking"

"Its Randy. We met a few days ago. I was wondering if you could help me"

"I guess. Whats up?"

"Well since you gave me that picture I've been having daydreams, they seem so real. Something in my head tells me that no one can find things like you can"

I would of scoffed at that comment but he was right, I could always find the answer, it was all about looking in the right places and asking the right questions. "What are they about?"

"I can't remember most of them but I have some names. Maybe you could find something cause I found nothing when I searched"

I grabbed a pen and paper "Ok what names am I looking for?"

"Huntress. Hunter. Nightwolf. Deyente. Aero-prism"

I scribbled them down, I had no idea how they were meant to help but obviously they meant something. So now this mess had become a jigsaw, I had to slot everything into the right order. Luckily I liked jigsaws.

"Alright I'll text you if I find anything Randy"

"Thanks Storm"

After he hung up I began to get that feeling again, I felt like we were old friends that had been through many battles. That grey shadow connected us but he was still my friend. That annoying ringing started again, it made me want to hit the damn thing with a baseball bat. Deja-vu hit me, that had been done before too. Many times.

"Hello?"

"Storm this is Detective Alex Cross. I was wondering if you had some spare time could you come and help us with this latest murder. We are pretty much stuck"

I sighed, annoyed. I wanted to work on my jigsaw damnit. "Seriously do I have too?"

"No of course not but I really think you should see this"

"Fine give me ten minutes"

"Thanks Storm"

I pulled up at the crime scene getting strange feelings left, right and centre. I half expected to see Iziah standing there in handcuffs gushing at her work. Alex and his partner John Sampson let me in immediately ushering me inside.

"So where's our dead guy?" I asked looking around before my eyes pulled to the ceiling. There he was, dead and glued to the ceiling. "Wow now that is awesome"

Alex looked at me disapprovingly "It is not awesome. I wanna know why I have a dead corpse glued to the ceiling"

"Well its the last place anyone would look, hiding in plain sight" I said looking around, "I wanna know who the dead guy is"

"What makes you say guy?" John asked looking at the corpse, from the way he was glued and all the decompisistion, it was hard to tell gender. I pointed at a corner of the room "Unless thats a new form of candle, I'd safely say its a dude"

John followed my finger to the fire place. Sitting inside like a trophy was the dead guys junk. John shuddred "Thats just nasty"

"Tell me about it. Now get me a ladder and I'll tell you about your guy"

Alex got me a ladder and a torch so I could see the corpse up close and personal. Looking at the dead guy wasn't exactly thrilling, I had seen dead people often. However what I did find interesting was his slit throat.

"So he slits his throat and then glues himself to the ceiling?"

"Storm we already guessed it was murder" John rolled his eyes at me. I ignored him. I shone my torch over the dude some more, not finding any sort of clue as to who killed him. I shone around him and what I saw almost made me fall. All this room was darkened even though they had lights on, his dead body wasn't the only thing on the roof.

"Hey do you guys know Amanda Jones?"

"Why?"

"What about Joleen Delaney?" I kept looking around "Mia Johnson, Debbie Rodregiuz, Melina Davis"

John looked at me like I was insane "Those are all girls that disappeared."

"Well it looks to me that your corpse was the reason they disappeared." I took a closer look at the stiff body, "He was the rapist you were looking for. Looks like something else found him first"

"What do you mean _something_?"

I didn't answer, the more I looked at this body the more I got the feeling that whoever killed him wasn't human. In this day and age it was very rare to have a serial killer that didn't get caught, what with all the technology and fingerprinting, but this kill seemed to effortless and without care yet there was only a body, a list of names and his junk in the fireplace. There was no other evidence to suggest that there was another person here at all. Now I had _two_ puzzles to play with.


	15. Alana Nothing left to lose

**Chapter 15 Alana; Nothing left to lose**

As I walked into Bayview I couldn't help the possible excitement and dread. Dad had been acting even weirder since that girl Storm had showed up. He would relax into a daydream then suddenly wake up and write furiously, muttering under his breath. He had only told me about the strange picture of him and the grey shadow. I thought maybe that the grey shadow was my mother, a girl could hope at least. I had taken the picture in hopes that maybe Weapon X could help me, just because no one else believed her about being the all knowing eye didn't mean I did. She knew something because if she didn't it meant my father was insane and that just wasn't an option.

"Hi Weapon X" I said tentively knocking on her door, she gave me a bright smile. She had told me that she liked to be humored, she knew everything but she still liked to ask questions, she said the surprise of life had been taken from her, asking questions made her feel _normal_.

"Hey Alana, how are you?" She fiddled with a rubix cube, there were five more next to her all solved.

"I'm good I wanted to ask you a question?"

"Of course you do" She put her cube down and looked at me, her eyes delving into my soul. "So whats your question?"

I handed her the picture "Do you know who that is?"

"Its your father" She gave me that sarcastic grin "You should know who that is"

"No I meant the grey shadow. Do you know who it is?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Her eyes suddenly darkened. I did not want to get on the wrong side of her.

"Because whoever it is may be connected to Dad, it could be my mother"

"I can tell you right now its not your mother"

"Then who is it?"

She drew out a deep sigh, passing me the photo back she gave me a hard look. "Its not important anymore so drop it"

"I have to know who it is"

"No. You don't. Now drop it"

"What if I don't want too?" I said defiantly. She gave me that coy smile.

"If you do not drop it I will tell your father what I saved you from, I will tell him where you were and what you were doing"

I tried not to gasp in horror but it was hard "You wouldn't!"

"Honey I'm stuck here longer than you realise, I ain't got nothing left to lose. If I have to tell your father about your boyfriend in order to stay entertained then so be it."

"Weapon X, please if you know who it is then please tell me I have to know"

"No you don't now drop it" She gave me that creepy smile again "Heed the warning Alana because you really don't wanna fuck with someone that can kill you with her little finger"


	16. Harmoni Links in a chain

**Chapter 16 Links in a chain**

Ever since I found that missing picture me and Vampiro had been working day and night on finding whatever we could. We had scoured almost everyone in my family about who the mystery girl was or who it could be but nothing was found. They really didn't want to be found. Then something finally clicked, Storm introduced me to her new friend, Randy Orton. When I saw him I swore I knew him and just meeting him made me happy. Straight off the bat I could tell he held a lot love. Question was, who did he love that much that it made me happy. It was boggling. After I met Randy and we had a chat Storm told me about his little daydreams and the names. They meant nothing to me and her but Randy swore they meant something. So on a usual typical day of hunting and getting no where I decided to take a break, a much needed break. Flopping down on the couch I closed my eyes, letting the stress work its way out of the system natually. Vampiro was at work so it was just me and my useless hunting. A part of me felt like I shouldn't even bother hunting because it wasn't my territory but Storm had a point, many hands make light work. Thinking of everything again I tried to make sense of it but alas it just wouldn't make sense. Nothing ever did.

_*Another convenient dream sequence!*_

_I made my way downstairs feeling like a zombie, I just wanted to sleep but my body wouldn't allow it anymore. I had had enough sleep. Making my way into the kitchen I found my sisters eating breakfast, they looked at me happily. It had been months since I had joined them for breakfast. I guess finding out my boyfriend was cheating on me with my own twin sister was draining. _

_"Morning Harmoni" Iziah said smiling gently, Izzy's nature was to be a bitch to everybody so for her to be nice was refreshing. "I love your hair that way, what do you call that?"_

_"Psycho chic. Its the same look Anna Heche had when she was in Frezno" _

_My sisters laughed, humor wasn't my speacialty. "That was my first clever banter in months, I should of stretched first" _

_"Looks to me that you should of taken a shower first" My sister Brittney said nastily, tears welled in my eyes. Reminders of her betrayal still red raw within my soul. My sister yelled like a banshee, knocking Brittney to the floor. Wildly she punched and screamed, no one stopped her, we just let her go. Finally she was restrained, blood pouring from her fists. My uncle took both of them to the hospital, when he came back my sister was gone. _

_Months after the attack, me and Iziah made our way up the stone steps, nervous and excited at seeing her again. _

_"I really miss her" Iziah said quietly taking my hand. Two thirteen year olds alone in a nuthouse, I understood her quiet fear. _

_"She's our sister and your twin, of course you miss her" _

_Iziah took a deep breath as I talked to the guy on the front desk, he gave us a gentle smile as he led us to room thirteen. There she was on her bed in her white uniform. She smiled brightly at us as we enbraced her. She took a bullet for me, like always._

_"What does that mean?" I asked pointing at her wall. _Still here, now & forever _was painted in black on the white wall. _

_She looked at me as though I was crazy one, "I don't see nothing Harmoni"_

_*Back to the real world people!*_

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, I guess I fell asleep for a while. I got up and went to the jug to make a much needed coffee. It was deathly silent as I made a hot drink, just as I pouring it the dream in its entirety struck me. Before I could forget it I wrote down everything important. Questions by the dozen sped at me, Did I have two sisters out there? I always thought it was just me, Jamie and Izzy but according to the fucked up dream I had a twin and so did Izzy. Grabbing the phone I rung Storm, listening to those rings were the most annoying thing I had ever heard.

"What?"

"Storm it's Harmoni. Do me a favour and pull up the family tree"

It was silent for a moment as she loaded it up "Ok thats a tad strange"

"Let me guess, you have two blanks in the children of our family"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I just had a fucked up dream, only it didn't seem like a dream. It seemed like it had happened before and I was watching it unfold."

"Any names you got for me?"

"Only Brittney, apparently she was my twin and apparently Iziah has a twin as well"

I heard her let out a stangled gasp "Are you meaning to tell me that there is _another_ Iziah out there?"

I had to laugh "Yeah. Wanna come for a ride with me?"

"Where too?"

"Mental asylum. In this messed up dream me and Iziah visited her in the nuthouse. On her wall was a message. This message felt new, like it wasn't there originially"

Storm let out a giggle "I am totally loving this puzzle, so many twists and turns"

"Grab Iziah and I'll meet you at Bayview mental asylum"

Waiting for Storm and Izzy was the most painful thing ever. Why couldn't they hurry the fuck up? I left a message for hubby on the fridge, he would see it eventually. Finally Storm and Iziah pulled up.

"Took you forever" I said looking directly at Iziah, Storm was well known for being very pedantic about time, it was like she was afraid to be late, for anything.

"Well I had to stop and get some smokes" Iziah rolled her eyes at me. "Who knows whoever we find might smoke"

The mind boggles at how my sister thinks, seriously it does. We headed up the steps to the nuthouse, this might be the place we finally get our answers then again it could another dead end. We went up to the front desk, I looked at the name badge of the blonde behind the mahogny. Her name said Beth.

"Hi may I help you?"

"No thanks, we're good" Iziah said just walking down the corrider looking at numbers. Annoyed me and Storm followed her, "What room we looking for?"

"Thirteen"

We kept walking and finally we found it, "Bingo!" Iziah hollered. In true Iziah fashion she just barged in like she owned the room.

"Oh crap"

We just looked at her, mouths agape. We had just found Izzy's twin, even the tatts were the same. "You look just like Iziah" I said still not believing it.

"Really? I don't see the resemblance" Iziah remarked.

"You look exactly alike!" Storm rolled her eyes at her stupidity. She looked to the girl in white "Who are you?"

"Not important. You can go now" She said coldly looking at the door.

"Are you my sister?"

She looked at me somewhat sadly "I was. But not anymore"

"You are her sister. Your the missing link, the one that connects everything."

She shook her head "No. Now leave me be. The last thing you want is a pissed off Hunter after you"

"Please, if you know anything you have to tell us"

"I don't have to do anything Storm. Now leave me be. Now"

I had never seen Storm go red so quickly "Its our past! We have a right to know about it!"

"Its not your past Storm, its mine and I no longer wish to discuss it" She stood up and looked at each of us. "Since you won't leave I guess I'll have too."

No shit she just vanished in front of us leaving us alone in the white padded cell with more questions than answers. We suddenly had a sister that knew everything but didn't want to share. Why did I find that typical of her?


	17. Randy Willing to deal

**Chapter 17 Randy; Willing to deal**

I had never been so angry. Anger swirled inside me and I could hear voices in my head. Voices telling me to kill and not look back. That voice sounded eerily familiar but so deliciously evil, I liked it. I walked angrily over to the bastards house. The pavement seemed to crack under my weight. A few hours ago I was calm and blissfully happy, that was until my daughter's phone went off with a racy text message. Dialing the number I was met with a very familiar voice message.

_Hey its the Da Trademark, can't take your call but leave a message _As soon as I heard that message rage pounded through my entire body. It started at my fingers and tingled up my entire body. Now I wished I had that sword, I would totally tear him a new one. It flew around my brain, my best friends cousin was banging my little girl, that filthy mongrel was with my sixteen year old daughter. I sure hope John didn't take it personally when I gutted his cousin like a fish. Night was just setting in, instead of anxiety I felt a sudden calm. I was used to the night, it had somehow become my friend. Stopping for a split second I looked at his front door. Right now he was in there happy with his dirty dealings with my little girl.

"Wow your angry. The only time I've seen you that angry was when your wife was murdered"

I looked around for the mystery voice but only came face to face with darkness.

"Right here big boy" I turned around and Weapon X was right in my face. Ok I got a fright because I wasn't expecting that.

"Don't do that" I said angrily, "What are you even doing here?"

"Stopping you from making a huge mistake"

"I'm not making a mistake, I'm killing that sick son of a bitch" I seethed making my way up his drive-way. I got halfway when I couldn't go any further, it was as though an invisible force feild was stopping me.

"Believe me I want to kill him too but that would seriously fuck up my plan and I can't have that"

"What plan?"

"Thats only important to me at this time but what I can offer you is a deal"

I tried to get past that force feild but it was stronger than me, I was a mere man going up against _magic_? I didn't know so I turned to Weapon X for answers.

"What kind of deal?"

"Leave him be and let me handle the situation and I'll give you what you crave most"

"His rotting corpse?"

She let out soft laughter that managed to calm and arouse me "No Randy. I'll give you answers. Answers that have been bugging you for years on end, every answer you crave will be answered but you have to leave him for me"

"Why do you need him alive so badly?"

She shrugged "I don't but its always nice to have a second set of prints, if you know what I mean"

I took a deep breath, "If I walk away you'll tell me everything I want to know?"

She gave a little nod "Yes." She offered her tiny hand "Come with me if you want to live"

I just looked at her making her laugh "Don't worry nothing is going to kill you Rand, I've just always wanted to say that"

Looking at his house once more I relented, taking her hand was hard yet it felt so easy at the same time.

Spinning and twirling pulled at my body, everything just seemed to go at once, a split second later we were back in the nuthouse and in her room. She took a seat on her bed, her back against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" I still felt a little sick after all the twirling.

"Orbing. Teleporting. Whatever you want to call it. _Our_ kind was never a fan of it, we preferred good old fashioned walking. It was good for the soul. Not that I would know about having a soul" She made a face. "So what question do you want answered?"

"Who are you?"

She gave me a smile "I'll only answer questions about you, not me"

"Who am I?"

"Randy Orton. Next"

"Thats not what I meant and you know it"

She shrugged "You never were good at this part, you were more of the kind to kill everything then try to ask a question or two"

I shut my eyes tiredly, I was tired of playing her games. "Just give me some straight answers"

She patted the side of the bed "Take a seat big-boy"

I sat down beside her and she softly layed a hand on my upper thigh, this was the wrong time to be aroused by her touch. Her touch good and familiar all at the same time, I wanted more of it.

"Alright enough games, ask any question and I will answer"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Huntress and I'm the queen of Hunters"

"Hunters of what?"

"Scum mainly. Human scum like that rapist they had on the loose"

"You killed him?"

"Yeah I kinda had no choice, he went into my territory so he had to die."

"Are you even human?"  
>"Nope. I was at one point but that all changed. See not only do I hunt down the wicked but I also save the innocent"<p>

"You save people?"

She nodded "I don't have too of course but sometimes there are just some people you can't let go of"

"And how are we connected?"

She gave another sigh "You were my husband, the king of Hunters"

"What? How did that even happen? No offense"

She smiled gently "None taken. All those years ago when the original queen stepped down I was set to take her place, problem was I needed a king. Hunter's do everything in pairs, safety you see. I didn't have a king but I had a partner but we had to be married. It meant we would be bound together always. There was another queen set to take the throne if I wasn't married, she however was a tratiorus slut, so I asked you to marry me for the sake of our clan and you said yes."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Anyways when Sindel, the slut found out she went on a rampage and killed alot of our men. On my orders I sent Nero out to bring her back for torture. During the altercation Nero killed her. I wasn't really fussed about that, no one was but it was still something we kept from Rika seeing as how that was her mother."

"You know what your crazy" I said standing up, "I only asked for some straight answers and you can't even give me that"

"Hunter believe me I am telling you the truth but if you want to believe I'm insane then so be it. It doesn't matter to me anymore."

"I am not a hunter!" I yelled leaping up from the bed.

"Not anymore your not, all thanks to me" She flashed me a grin "Believe what you want, I'm now tired so I'm going to sleep. With any luck I won't wake up" She crossed her fingers hopefully. "Just relax and let it fall into place Hunter soon it will all make sense and everyone will be where they want to be. I give you my word"


	18. Storm Diary of life

**Chapter 18 Storm; Diary of life**

I couldn't let it go, something told me not too let go until the whole thing had become unraveled. Since learning of my cousin in the nut house I had searched high and low for her, but she wasn't to be found anywhere. Somehow she had worked herself from the system, from our family. Racking my brains I tried to remember something about her but nothing came. Everything just came back to Iziah, I tried to remember parts of her personality but again it was all stuff Iziah would do and say. I had already clicked onto some of the strange happenings, this was _her_ house and she had signed it over to me, It was her bedroom in the garage and her awards. Her crossbow in the attic at uncle Shawns. We just wanted to know who she was, was that asking too much? Apparently yes. Fuelled with sudden annoyance I grabbed my car keys and headed to the car. Something inside me was afraid of her but at the same time I could stand up to her, I had done it before hadn't I?

Striding past the blonde on the desk I went straight to room thirteen, she was lying on her bed doing a rubix cube. She had her eyes shut and the cube was in her outstretched arms.

"I thought I said I wasn't gonna answer any questions?" She said not opening her eyes. I don't know how she knew I was there because I hadn't made any obvious noise.

"I knew you were there because I could hear your heart beat. Man you must be nervous about seeing me, then again I had that effect on people. Even Iziah got nervous around me"

"I just want a few answers" I said tightly, I wasn't gonna leave until she had given me something. She sat up and looked at me thoughtfully.

"If I give you some answers will you stand back and let my plan go ahead?"

"What plan?"

She rolled her eyes clearly annoyed "Damnit Storm you would think after four thousand years someone would trust me"

"You've been alive that long?"

She groaned "Don't remind me."

I looked at her and a strange peace washed over me, looking at her lying there doing her cube it made my body flood with trust. I had trusted her with everything, my secrets, my fears, my life.

"Ok, I will let your plan go ahead. But your gonna have to help me a little"

She shrugged like it was no big deal "Sure but you gotta do me some favours when I ask without question. Deal?" She sat up and extended her hand, I took it almost instantly

"Deal."

"Good you want answers then take this and catch up on some light reading. Word of caution, you may not want to read the pages written in red."

She gave me a black diary, the missing book from her bookshelf. "Your diary?"

She shrugged laying back on the bed "It should inform you of everything, not that it may be much help. Enjoy"


	19. Randy How the system works

**A/N **This chapter may be confusing and a little weird but keep in mind I'm writing this at 10 to 1 in the morning! LOL Ahh coffee has so many purposes...

**Chapter 19 Randy; How the system works**

All of what she said stuck with me, it pushed all the other crap from my brain and took over. I was a king of Hunters, she was my wife and we only married to save the clan from a tratiorus slut. Sounds like something from fan-fiction. I looked at her file again, the list of meds that she was on explained perfectly why she thought her words were true but to be fair her meds didn't mean she could know everything, they didn't give her the abiltity to teleport whenever she wanted or get away with murder. I closed the file and looked around my quiet wing, I loved work but now it was starting to drain me of all energy. She was a killer and now she said that I was a killer too.

_I also save the innocent, there are just some people you can't let go_ Her words sprung at me and suddenly I had some new questions for her, they would tell me everything I wanted to know at least thats what I hoped.

"Huntress?"

She sat up and gave a giggle "Been a while since I've been called that. You have another question I take it?"

I closed her door so no one would over hear the conversation, taking a seat on her bed I looked at those silver orbs. "You said that there are some people you can't let go of, what did you mean by that?"

"Exactly how it sounds Rand, there are some people I don't want to die and if my plan works, which it will then I'll never have to worry about it again"

"You said you can't die, why is that?"

"You really have no idea how the system works do you?"

I shook my head "I didn't realise that death had a system"

"There are only two things in the world that are neutral, Hunters and Death. Everyone else is either good or evil"

"So how does Death work?"

She let out a huff of air, "From the moment your born you have an expiry date, once your date comes and goes you die. Your heart is what makes your body works, your soul is your number and your spirit is...well its hard to explain. When you die Death comes, he takes your heart so your body can't work anymore, he takes your soul so your number is wiped from the system and he offers his hand and he takes your spirit to its resting ground"

"Resting ground?"

"You either go up or down"

"So how come Death hasn't taken you?"

She gave a sad smile "I have nothing he wants, my heart is non-exsistant and my soul belongs to someone else"

I just looked at her confused. She gave another sigh "Once upon a time I was half human, half Hunter. The girl I shared my body with became my best friend. I loved her family like it was my own, she and I had a deal. She allowed me use of her body while I tracked the bad guy down and in return I protected her family from the evil's. One day we came home and found Death hovering over Jamie's fallen body. She had been dead for almost an hour. Thinking quickly I did the one thing that screwed me forever, I gave Jamie my soul so her number would come back to the system. But because that would kill me, her sister who's body I was sharing made the ultimate sacrifice for her sister. She gave me her heart so I would live, she gave me her soul so my number was in the system. But Death is a tricky thing, when she died, her soul was wiped from the system therefore my soul that I had vanished. When her heart stopped beating so did mine. I litterly have an organ in my body that just sits there like a lazy prick."

"What was her sister's name?"

"Her name was Raven."

"So your Raven?"

Her eyes flashed with anger and in a split second she had me pinned me against the wall "Do not call me that! I am not her and I don't deserve to be!"

She let me down and breathed heavily "You don't get it? I killed her! She had her life all planned out and I took her life!"

"She wanted to save her sister, thats something I would be proud of"

She just shook her head, "She doesn't even exsist. You will find no death records of her, no birth certificates. No nothing. It was all me and I find that very saddening" She gave a sigh, "But believe you me I will make it right. I give you my word on that"


	20. Raven Not alone

**Chapter 20 Raven; Not alone**

Ahh plans. One would think I would stop making them and just deal with things but no, me being me I had to try and find some way to beat the system. There was always a way around the system you just had to know what you were dealing with. Letting out a sigh, I went over it again knowing that this wouldn't fail because in my four thousand years of living only one of my plans had failed. Tell me that was a good record. I thought about what Randy had said, I knew he was right because I had thought the same thing, and I was never wrong. He was right, Raven would be extremely proud of everything I had accomplished with her body. But as always there comes a time where you have to give the body back. My peacful thinking was interrupted and that bugged me because I didn't see it coming, I always hated things I couldn't predict. It meant bad news. Storm looked at me panicked, my diary in her hands.

"Storm nothing in there can hurt you" I figured she had got to the part where she was kidnapped by Ted and held as his slave. The beatings she endured made her the human she was and the cold murder of her boyfriend right in front of her made her the Hunter she once was.

"Its not that, my cousin Jamie has gone missing! Please you have to find her!" She wrung her hands worriedly. This was new and I hated new. This wasn't gonna happen because for my plan to work, I needed Jamie _alive_. Snapping my fingers, a weird chessboard appeared in front of me. The black peices were me, the white peices were the enemy. It didn't matter who or what it was. It was how I hunted on the days I felt lazy. The peices hadn't moved in years, there were no worthy enemies worth killing. Now one white peice had moved and it was waiting on me to move. Oh Death! You sure know how to play some hard ball. Clicking my fingers again I handed the weird looking device that appeared to Storm.

"Stay here and keep an eye on that, if any white peices move click this button" I said orbing my precious crossbow to my hands. Now I felt alive. "Oh and tell Iziah to stop touching my stuff, I've just finished sorting it"

I orbed straight to the one place where I knew everything would go down. Storm had clicked the buzzer twice, so again they were waiting for me to move. Fucking things! Why couldn't they learn faster not to piss me off? I was a woman that couldn't die, what chance did they have against someone with nothing to lose? When I got to that familiar clearing I found my enemy, Juza.

"How many times do I have to kill you people before you actually stay dead?" I snapped raising my bow. Death obviously gave him another chance for some reason. Well Death could go and fuck himself, I promised Raven that nothing would happen to Jamie under my watch and I always keep my promises. Always.

"I am only here for the Aero-prism" He smiled cruelly at Jamie, she was bound to a tree with a chain, more dead than alive. I could hear her pulse, it was weak but it was there.

"And I want to be left alone to enjoy my retirement" I fired off that arrow but unlike last time he dodged it.

"Your tricks are old Huntress, now you cannot defeat me" He orbed behind me and pushed me flat on the ground, the crossbow falling from my grip. He stood over me, "I will give Death the soul he wants and in return he'll give me the Aero-prism, I will bring back magic and then the world will burn and you cannot stop me!" He cackled evily.

I heaved in a giant breath, "Well clearly you forgot something after all this time Juza"

"Whats that?"

I lept up and stabbed him for a second time in the throat and he finally seized up, his flesh melted off his bones turning to ash as they hit the ground. He screamed for dear life as again he died right in front of me, only this time it would stick. I just smirked at the ash, "I'm the Huntress"

I watched happily as Death came and offered Juza his hand, his spirit yelled insults at me. I gave him a wave as he left on his way to hell. I looked over at Jamie, her eyes barely fluttering open as I tipped some life elixer down her throat.

"Raven?" Jamie was the only one that could call me that. She was the one that held all the answers. They didn't need me to tell them, Jamie could of done that but as always they didn't expect the girl with half a brain to know anything and who could blame them, Jamie could hardly remember her own name, why would she remember the day she was given a second chance.

"Yeah its me" I took her down from the chains, I almost didn't want to do this but as always I stuck to the plan. Maybe I was being selfish but I didn't care. Jamie needed to stay alive because thats all Raven would of wanted.


	21. Raven Back at square one

**Chapter 21 Raven; Back at square one**

"Where are we going Raven?" Jamie asked smiling at me, we kept walking through the woods. This was my last journey, at least I hoped it was.

"Its time to make things right Jam"

"Are you going to kill me, cause you have to tell me if you are"

I let out a laugh "No Jamie I'm not gonna kill you"

"Oh good cause I can't die today, its my anneversay tonight. I am so excited!"

"Well congrats on that Jamie"

"Thanks" Jamie looked around at the trees "Where are we going?"

"To a place where I will be making my last appearance"

"What does that mean?"

I stopped and looked at her innocent face, she deserved to know the truth, she deserved to know her vital role in this mess. I took a seat on the beaten track and instantly she sat beside me.

"Several years ago I became the owner of an object called the Aero-prism, it shows the way to a planet called Rykros, on this planet is a man that holds such power that the prism had to be hidden so it wouldn't fall into dangerous hands. He entrusted it to you, it was locked in your subconcious. When you turned fourteen you would remember where it was and I would go and collect it. The problem was that when you remembered you would die. I had my plan all set in motion, you would live, he would get his prism and I would get to die. I was four thousand and something so I was ready to go." I paused and took this time to swallow my anger, I still got angry as I thought about it. "Your sister Brittney, who was a slut might I add found out about the prism and what it would do. She figured that if you didn't remember then you wouldn't die so she knocked your head into a fucking fridge"

Jamie looked at me shocked "Brittney was trying to _save_ me?"

I nodded "Yes, she saved your life because you could never remember where it was. So I saved your life because there is a way to unlock your mind and find it"

"But then I would die?" Jamie looked at me scared silly. I patted her shoulder

"No because yet again I have another plan up my sleeve. I always do"

"So your gonna collect the Aero-prism and then everything will be ok?"

"Yes but there is another part of my plan that I have to put in motion but before I do I have to know one thing Jamie, do you trust me?"

"Yes" She took my hand I pulled her up and I started to run through the woods, I couldn't wait any longer.

When we stopped Jamie was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. "Man my lungs are on fire, it feels like I've been running for hours!"

"Jamie its been eight seconds"

"Lay off man! I'm in pretty good shape, I play card games all the time. I can lift two decks with one hand. Thats impressive right?"

"Yes Jamie. Yes it is" I looked around at the stars, soon they would become blurs and everything would be ok. "Alright Jamie its time. Give me your hands"

Tentively Jamie put both her hands in mine and I focused all my energy on her. I could only hope this worked. Jamie started to shake, trying to get out my grasp but I held on tight. My plan was simple, Jamie would take my non-exsisint soul and I would take the Aero-prism, I would remember where it was, collect it then I would die. Simple? Not really.

"Raven let me go!" Jamie screamed, she didn't want to do this anymore and I couldn't blame her. "Please Raven stop!"

Watching the transformation was amazing, I had never expected it to be this beautiful. Finally it all stopped and I dropped her hands. I looked into those blue eyes and I saw no soul. I could see the directions to the Aero-prism clearly and I knew that it had worked. I would die, Rykros would get the Aero-prism and Jamie would be safe forever. Doing this meant that everything would return to how it was before, the magic was back which meant so where the enemies, However with Storm and Jeff in charge I had no worries. Randy would become a mere human with his little girl. True to my word, I took care of his Trademark problem, I had simply erased the fact that they were ever together. If they wound up together in the end it wouldn't be my problem.

Jamie looked at me sadly as Death finally showed up, she knew what was going on.

"Sorry baby-girl but its finally my time"

She gave me a quick hug before I finally wrapped my hand in Death's. He would finally take me.


	22. Jamie Always with me

**A/N **So this is the end, hopefully you've enjoyed it and remember reviews people! They are a much needed part of writing, they let us know that we are on the right track and they help us to become better writers, so hit the review button and share your opinion!

**ANYWAYS **Enough of my mumbo-jumbo, onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 22 Jamie; Always with me**

I woke up from my sleep extremely tired, I was always tired. I knew it was because of my brain inpediement. At least thats what I hoped it was. I had had that dream again, I told no one of my dream because I knew they wouldn't believe me and that was saying alot seeing as how magic ran through my families veins. I remembered Raven clearly, they told me she died in a fire. The one thing the Huntress couldn't survive, burning alive. They were wrong, I know how she died. She died saving me. Trudging to the bathroom I looked in the mirror at my reflection, Raven told me before she died that I would be alive forever, it was a promise she had made to an old friend, a promise that I would always be safe. As I stared at myself I began to wonder if I was wrong, I started to question everything again. Bending down I found the gun that my husband John hid under there, I don't know why he had a gun and I didn't ask. I had done this many times, held his gun to my head wanting to pull the trigger. Not because I wanted to die but because I wanted proof that I couldn't die. I always put the gun away because it wasn't a risk I wanted to take. Closing my eyes I weighed up my actions as I always did, die and lose everything and be with Raven or live and never know the truth. I wish she was here so she could tell me honestly. Something inside me snapped, and with one frightening blast I pulled the trigger, rippling pain errupted in my head and I fell against the wall.

It took a couple of moments but I opened my eyes again, I had shot myself in the head and I was still alive. I wasn't dying and with each passing second I only grew stronger. Smiling I stood up and watched the hole heal itself. John came running into the bathroom, freaking out when he saw the gun in my hand.

"Jamie give me the gun" He said gently stretching out his hand. I gave it to him and he sighed in relief. "Jamie were you trying to kill yourself?"

I shook my head happily "No John-John. Why would I do something stupid like that?"

He shifted uncomfortably, there was a reason, its called my heroine Raven dying. "I know how much you miss Raven" He started. I lept into his arms happily, kissing him all over, "John I love you and I would never leave you, ever. I miss Raven and I always will but its alright because apart of her is always with me"

He kissed me back, love flowing in those brilliant blue orbs "I love you too much to let you go Jamie"

"Don't worry, I'm here forever"


End file.
